


Like Breathing

by deanssam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanssam/pseuds/deanssam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote. You can interpret it however suits you best, but it was written with Dean and Sam and wincest in mind. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Breathing

I fell for you  
like breathing  
and you welcomed me in.  
Who knew  
your lips would be so soft?  
I didn't.  
A part of you that I didn't know  
we fixed that.

I learned you new  
learned you full and raw and burning sweet.  
Learned you with hands and lips  
and bare skin everywhere.

Remember when I found you broken  
and I kissed you clean.  
Your blood was sharp against my tongue  
you licked my red-tinged lips  
and called me contagious.

I wanted to keep you there  
forever  
wrapped in my skin.  
But nothing lasts  
does it?  
Lifetimes tore us apart  
ripped you away from me.

Now  
the blazing red of you  
has gone dull with distance  
and here I am  
cloaked in heavy silence  
as everything fades to gray.

Where are you?  
You won't come  
even as I drift forgotten from this place  
to lift me up  
and hold me whole again.

And all I ask is one last chance  
to be  
what we were  
instinct twisted pure.


End file.
